New Training Grounds
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: Semi-AU. The Elemental Countries our aware of the outside world, but the outside world isn't aware of them. Except for one person, who pulls in his favor to gain access and finish Tsuna's training. What could happen?
1. Introduction

**Summary: **Semi-AU. The Elemental Countries our aware of the outside world, but the outside world isn't aware of them. Except for one person, who pulls in his favor to gain access and finish Tsuna's training. Different world, Different powers, Different people. How will Tsuna and his guardians deal with Naruto and his people? Will they end up clashing against each other, or will they join hands for awhile and possibly leave a lasting impression to form an alliance?

**Ages: **Tsuna and his Guardians are five years older. So the ages would be 17 [chrome] 18 [Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto] 10 [Lambo] 20 [Ryohei, Mukuro] 21 [Hibari]. Naruto and his people are ten years older. Naruto's 26 years old, figure the rest out, cause they'll be a lot more people from the Naruto-verse

**Setting: **This mostly takes place in Konoha, some bits may be in Namimori.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

_The chairman's waltz/Memoirs of a Geisha – John Williams_

"_So do we have a deal?_"

The blond haired male thought over what the man on the other line had said. Of course they had a deal, but he was still thinking over it. Sure it'd be well for him, but would it be good for his people to establish this connection? What if this one spoke about their deals to others and then more people like him began ringing him up?

The blond snorted.

He wouldn't let that happen.

"Of course. I'll send for you when the time is appropriate, until then be ready for anything."

"_As you say Hokage-dono._"

"Also keep this to yourself, I'd rather not end up having more of your people reaching out to me. This is more for the safety of my people, is this understood Reborn-san?"

"_Crystal, Uzumaki-san_."

"I'll be seeing you then, Reborn-san," and with that the blond hung up the phone and pushed away the boxed shaped object.

His brows furrowed as he tucked his hands into the pale orange sleeves of his kimono top, his teeth seemed to nip at his bottom lip in thought, until finally the blond just sighed and stood up from his seated position. Straightening out his hakama, Naruto headed out of his office and out into the hallway of the Hokage Building.

"Saru-san, if you'll be kind enough to call up my personal council, I need to speak with them. Tell them to meet me in the council room and that I will not tolerate lateness," said Naruto as he slid open a door and headed on in, but he stuck his head back out to call out, "Hana-chan~ Could you get us some tea?"

He heard a gruff reply and a pair of feet padding against the wooden floor. Naruto smiled as he headed on in the room and led himself to the head of the table, hands smoothing out his pants as he lowered himself onto one of the cushions. Really it was such a pain sitting down on the floor, he should really look into getting actual chairs and a high table. But he had to carry tradition, as the leader of Konoha, he had to keep with traditions to keep it as it was now.

Peaceful, calm, and most of all a 'smooth cruise'.

Or so the Third had told him when he had chosen him as his successor. That man had begun to go crazy after he started his second term. Then again what did kneeling on the floor have to do with tradition and not letting things go astray? He shrugged, he didn't know. So he was changing the damn table – though of course that should be a thought for another day.

He could hear the faint sound of a tray being put onto the table and the shoji door being shut once again. The blond leaned into the table, his azure eyes taking in the pot, his eyes focused on the steam that danced its way out of the spout. He smiled, as he reached out for the handle to pour himself a cup of tea, it was silly how the simplest of things could so easily amuse him.

As he leaned away, sipping his cup of tea, Naruto thought over what he had agreed earlier. Some of the people on his personal council will get a bit iffy on the prospect of hosting and having a handful of the outer world in their homeland. Others would get just a bit pissy and perhaps even throw a hissy fit for he did not bother asking what they thought of it.

He harrumphed.

He didn't need anybody's opinion.

Plus it helped that he had happened to meet this Reborn person and knew him. So of course he was lending a hand to a long forgotten friend. Before he could ponder more, the shoji door slid open once again and this time a number of people entered, talking lowly, wondering what they've been called for this time. Each person sat in a certain seat, inclined their head towards the blond and then proceeded to grab a cup and serves themselves tea. Once the idle chatter had subsided and people had settled, Naruto straightened up, setting his tea cup to his right and lacing his hands together atop the table.

"Today is the fourteenth day of the sixth month, year 873 of the Rikudo Sennin," began Naruto, his eyes falling on a pink haired woman who had began writing down what he spoke, once getting a nod from her, he continued on.

"I've called for you, my personal council, to tell you more than to discuss that we will be having guests of the outer world staying with us for a training trip. Now before you all begin to get vocal about it, I would like to say that between the tutor and I, we have reached in agreement, they will be coming no matter what, though until I say it is alright to arrive. I've called this meeting to inform you all that the Tenth Vongola Don in training and his guardians will be coming here."

"As we don't associate ourselves with the outer world, the Vongola Don is the outer worlds leader in the underground world. As most of you know, it is hard to find a suitable training place to truly grasp ones prowess and skill in the outer world, so as a friend, I lent a hand out to them. Basically what I have said and may have repeated, is all I wanted you all to know. Your thoughts?"

"You should have called us first before agreeing to this," spoke up a dark haired man, his hair pulled up in a pony-tail that looked oddly similar to a pineapple. "Though I do not doubt your trust in this tutor, it is his underlings that I do not trust. What are their names or looks, where exactly do their loyalties lie?"

"I understand your concern Nara-san but I have faith in Reborn that he will not bring anybody who would be willing to put both their people and our people in danger. And if they do try, well we are at an advantage, don't we?" sniffed Naruto, as he picked up his tea and sipped at it. "Has Nara-san addressed most of what you were all thinking?"

"Actually, although I agree with some of what Nara-san said, I see some good coming of this," spoke up the pink haired woman as she laid her brush down and looked up at the gathered group. "We don't know much of the outer world as we used too, but now we have a chance to learn about it once again. I think it'll be interesting to learn of these guests of ours."

Naruto hid his smile by taking another sip of his tea. Trust Sakura to have his back and to see another side of things other than the bad, like Shikamaru always seemed to do. Then again, he would be getting an earful about this later on when he and his teammates gathered for a team dinner. He could already hear her mother henning him and chastising him for such quick and brash decisions.

"Would any one else like to put in their thoughts to this?"

Silence, of course that was usually how it went. The people seated here and both outside the walls of the room they sat, trusted Naruto. He didn't dare try anything to put his people in danger, seeing as he fought tooth and nail for everything he had achieved.

"Well then onto the next thing, I will be assigning a couple of you to go out and escort our guests here, seeing as they do not know the exact location of the elemental countries. I will call you up within the next few days to give you the coordinates of where they will be to meet you. As there is nothing else to say, this meeting is adjourned."

All nodded their heads and drank the remaining tea out of their cups, before setting them down and standing up and leaving the small room. Only two people remained behind and they served themselves tea once again, before scooting closer to where Naruto sat. They didn't speak until the last person left and shut the shoji door behind them.

"What do you think you're doing Naruto? Inviting outsiders to our land!" hissed Sakura, her entire demeanor changing from earlier. "I understand what you are trying to do, but look what happened last time outsiders set foot here! A whole village was almost eradicated!"

"Sakura, you do know that those that last set foot here where of the armies, so of course they would try to destroy us. They thought we had sided with our long-brethren. But of course we weren't, they just happened to have come here. That was over 150 years ago, and the outsiders that are coming are of a better kind."

"A better kind in what way?" asked the other person remaining, his onyx eyes looking at his leader trying to read his intentions. "They are of the same tree, the same rotten apple. Why should you have bothered, Naruto?"

"Because, they are also unwelcome in their world. They are the underground, the other world, the dark side of those people!" said Naruto, something short of anger beginning to rouse through him. "Look, I called you all to this short meeting to tell you what I am doing, not so you could chastise me and tell me why should I have bothered."

"You two weren't there with me when I went on that training trip with Ero-sensei, but we passed over our borders and into the outer world, he wanted to show me what the outside world is like and how different it is from the Elemental Countries. I happened to have met a handful of people and I ended up being saved by one – this, what I am doing, is nothing more than repaying him for saving my life."

The dark haired man and Sakura stayed silent after that.

So this was nothing more than paying the back man for saving Naruto's life?

"Still you should have bothered informing us much earlier of what you planned to do," said the dark haired man, "But what has been done is done. You cannot take back what you promised, can you? Its not your way."

Sakura smiled at what the dark haired man, before looking at Naruto.

"I hope nothing bad happens during their stay here. Imagine what would happen if they were to be put on the brink of death because of a sudden skirmish? But we're at peace, so nothing of the sort should happen."

Naruto chuckled.

"Knock on wood, please, I'd rather us not be jinxed by what you say Sakura."

**ii**

Reborn paced about the small room of his student, hoping the stupid boy would think to hurry. The sky was looking a bit menacing and knowing the Tsunayoshi, he knew he would get caught in the downpour that was to come. The hitman, decided to take a seat near the window to watch when his student would arrive, along with the two others that followed him almost everywhere.

Reborn sighed.

It had been five years since he started the training of Sawada Tsunayoshi, it really should have been over by now, but so many things had gotten in the way. It irked Reborn, he was only supposed to tutor the brat a whole four years, he would have stayed another year – which would have totaled it up to a whole five year stay – to oversee how Tsuna did after his training and if he tried to start up his own base here in his hometown.

After that Reborn would have left, Tsuna would have graduated from school, and by that time a letter would have been sent from one of the academies that instructed students on the mafia life and gave them the chance to build relations with one another.

Well he would have been behind, if he had not called in his favors earlier in the day. To think that the blond he had saved eleven years ago would be such a big factor in this. Reborn smirked, things were really starting look up, even more so after the arcobaleno curse slowly started fading away.

"Tsk, where is that no good boy?"

And even if he was changing back into his adult form, even if everything was starting to look, even if Tsuna really wasn't that no good boy anymore, Reborn would forever be the hard ass tutor who despised waiting on people.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Hopefully you guys enjoyed this introduction. I know I have other stories I have to do, but I have little to no inspiration for those, though I will try my best to get to them. But I've really wanted to start a serious work and this is my try at it.

I don't have much to say, but if any of you have any questions, go ahead and ask. Review if you want? And I'll get back to this one within the week!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	2. chapter i

**Chapter 1**

Lately it was unusual to find Reborn sleeping, sure he'd take his cat naps every now and then, but to just doze off in a random place like he was, it was unusual. Tsuna looked over his shoulder to see Gokudera and Yamamoto staring at him, urging him to go in first. Tsuna blinked and turned again to face the teen looking Reborn, glaring at him, with his favored chameleon changing into a gun.

"H-hey Reborn!"

Even if he could beat Reborn in battles, it was just barely.

"Stupid Tsuna, you were supposed to be home thirty minutes ago."

And while Nana thought that the boys were playing a video game, in actuality Tsuna was dodging bullets. That was until Reborn grew tired at aiming, his chameleon changed shape and Tsuna was on the floor, nursing a bump the size of a grown man's fist.

"Come in you two and take a seat, Tsuna sit up."

Well wasn't Reborn just in best of moods?

"Would you make more room, I've called the others and they said they'll be here as soon as they could," spoke Reborn, his little fit slowly fading away as he let himself lean back against the wall.

"Ah, would Hibari-san actually show up? He usually misses these kinds of things when he knows everybody will be there," said Tsuna as he rubbed the bump on his head and took his place between Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"He will be here, whether he wants to or not. If he does not show, it will be upon you and myself to punish him Tsuna."

Tsuna gulped, he always hated crossing his Cloud guardian.

"Sasagawa-kun! Mukuro-kun! Are you two here to see Tsu-kun?"

Nana's voice was heard as she gleefully greeted the two newcomers, she'd always had a soft spot for Mukuro, seeing as the boy was such a gentleman and always the kindest of the bunch. It made Tsuna blanch as he heard Mukuro ask his mother how her day been going and the such, wondering if she'd gotten better from the slight flu she had caught about two weeks ago.

To which Nana happily replied and settled into a conversation with the boy, whilst Ryohei just excused himself on up.

"Mukuro's delaying himself," muttered Reborn under his breath as Ryohei stepped into the room, greeting the three boys in his extreme fashion. "And so his Hibari. I wonder if I ever mentioned that I _hate _children."

Tsuna blinked as he heard Reborn's mutterings. It was rare to see Reborn so – so uptight. It seemed as to whatever he wanted to speak with them about was either really important or it was probably stressing him out. Tsuna decided on both, so when Mukuro walked in a couple minutes later, with Lambo at his tail, Tsuna fixed with a look, to which Mukuro just raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Lambo, come here," said Tsuna as he gestured to the ten year old boy to stand by him. The little boy, who seemed upset, was about to say something, but Tsuna pierced him with a look and said, "Don't do anything to upset anybody here, be on your best behavior, if you are, I'll get you some of that ice cream you like so much."

"With grapes?"

"With grapes."

"And chocolate?"

"And chocolate."

Lambo kept himself from doing a little happy dance, but collected himself quite fast and sat himself beside Yamamoto. Because even if Gokudera had changed with him, he still managed to upset the young cow. Mukuro watched over the bribery with a smirk and sat himself on Tsuna's bed, seeing as the area around the small table was quickly becoming crowded.

"So will the meeting begin now?" asked the mist guardian, wanting to just get over with the gathering. He should have just sent Chrome, but Reborn said for him to specifically come.

"We are missing one person," responded Tsuna, as he leaned against the table. "I'm really doubting he would show, especially since Mukuro makes such a big show of him being here."

"Now why would you say that?"

"You made an illusion of a mini you parading around the front of my house, exclaiming 'Muku-chan here! Muku-chan here!'," said Gokudera, as he stared at the illusionist. "I think you enjoy antagonizing Hibari a bit too much."

"Perhaps," replied Mukuro as he studied his nails, "But it seems I didn't keep him away this time," sniffed the mist user. As he said that, the door to Tsuna's room closed with a resounding click and the final member that they were waiting for strode and situated himself near Reborn, his back to Mukuro and the side of his body barely visible to the others situated around the table.

Reborn stared at Hibari, who stared back at him, no expression crossing his features, before he nodded at the young teen.

"I've called you all to gather here today so I can brief you on a training trip that I have scheduled. Sad to say I don't exactly know where this training trip will be taking place, but the only thing I can tell you all is to be ready. Pack for at least two months worth of stay, if not more. This will be the last time I will be thoroughly training you all, after this I must return back to Italy."

"When we will be leaving is unknown as well, seeing as my friend who is doing this for has to arrange for certain things for you all. Now when the time comes to go, you will all _behave_. Even if _we _are more powerful than them, they have an upper hand on us. I am only saying this now, I give you all more information when we are on our way there, is this understood?"

Mostly everybody nodded.

"Questions?"

"Who exactly is this contact of yours, Reborn? Have we met him before?" asked Yamamoto, as he leaned against the table, his 'assassin' face on as he looked at the teen.

"No, you were all children."

"Will Chrome be coming along as well? Or will it be just me?" If one hadn't carefully listened they heard would have missed the small sense of concern in Mukuro's words.

"She will have to come along, I believe they have healers that could possibly help her in getting better. Also if you wish to bring along Ken and Chikusa, you may, but you must keep them under control," responded Reborn, "Though I think you may want to leave someone behind to make sure nothing happens to your home. I've heard of talk about reconstructing that area during this time."

Mukuro nodded, and then Ryohei spoke up.

"Does this allow me to bring my sister? I don't feel fine leaving here alone."

"Bianchi will stay here and she could watch over her and everyone else, I will not be allowing distractions to go along. Chrome here is the exception for she needs medical attention, Ken and Chikusa can come along because _they _can fight. Anything else?"

Before anyone else could get a word in, a small pop and a puff of smoke appeared on Tsuna's table. The ones sitting around the table, pushed themselves away, each reaching into their pants pockets or shirts for a switchblade that Reborn had given them. Once the smoke cleared, there was nothing on the table top.

"Hey! Put those away, I don't want to get hurt!" came a high voice, "If you don't, I'ma tell Naruto-niisan!"

Most of the boys in the room did a double take, as they caught a dog sized frog, cowering behind Reborn, who also seemed to have a bit of a shocked look, but quickly masked it.

"Gamakichi was right, you guys were gonna be a pain!" whined the dog sized toad, as he hopped to be beside Reborn. The toad looked over the seven boys in the room. "Who is Reborn-san?"

"...That would be me."

The toad turned to look at Reborn, but didn't say anything. Instead the toad opened its mouth and stuck out its tongue. Wrapped up in his tongue was a scroll, that looked just a bit slimy but not enough that it would be disgusting to reach for.

"Naruto-niisan told me to give this to you," spoke the toad as Reborn took in the scroll. Though he failed at unfurling it the normal way, or any other way. "Uh, it has a blood seal." A blank look from Reborn made the toad want to slap him. "Prick your finger enough to draw blood and then smear it on the outside of the scroll." Reborn looked at the toad, before doing as he suggested and it seemed to work seeing as the scroll unfurled itself once it registered his blood.

Silence reign in the room as Reborn read the scroll and once he finished he looked at each and every person for a few seconds, before his gaze settled on Tsuna.

"We leave within the next two days."

**ii.**

Naruto looked out the through the window of his home. A small breeze came through, caressing the thin white curtains and making the white and red haori Naruto wore billow in it. He had changed from his work clothes to a simple white and blue kimono. He leaned out and pulled in the window, locking it in place so that it won't open throughout the night. He flicked at the handle lock and turned away, once a small seal above glowed a light orange color showing that it was working.

A small 'pop' was heard and he turned around. There on the cushion sat the toad he had sent out earlier.

"You're back early."

"Well I wanted to get back early, niisan!" the toad stuck its tongue out like it did for Reborn and Naruto grasped at it. "Here's that boys response, is there anything else you would like for me to do?"

"No you can return home, thank you Chiyo-chan for your help."

"No problem!" and the small toad left the same way it had arrived.

It was time to start preparing to house his guests and whether it was safe for him, they would be staying with him at the Hokage home. He would need to up his guard around his home so the guardians and their tutor wouldn't try anything funny.

He really did hope he was making the right decision for this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

And here's the first official moving chapter (could it be called that?) of the story. Hopefully its well and there aren't many mistakes. But yes, hopefully you all like this idea that I'm toying with (and taking forever with) and you get the chance to speak your minds (not literally though) on what you think about it.

There isn't much to say, but I will (try) to assure you that the chapters might (pray-hopefully) get longer, if not well they'll vary on the quantity and what I want to show you guys during the chapters.

Hm thats all I have to say, have a good night! (morning!) and Please review! I need feedback, if not well updates will be slow. (Like really slow) And no, I'm not withholding chapters back because I don't get reviews or crap like that, updates will be slow because then I'll be figuring (breaking my head) out what you guys liked and probably didn't like so that I can add and take away from the story.

But enough rambling from me!

Later!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	3. chapter ii

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The last couple days had been a bit hellish for Tsuna and his guardians. They'd been rushed into packing things and right before the end of the two day span Reborn had given them, they all met up in Tsuna's room once again. Though this time they were wondering how exactly they would get to wherever it was they were being taken to. They hadn't gotten any sort of tickets to board a plane, nor anything else that suggested.

What where they magically going to appear there?

A poof of smoke appeared in the room once again, the same toad as last time appeared. And all the toad had to give them was a few instructions about going to Namimori's Harbor and handing them a few tickets to board a boat.

"Remember to give these exact coordinates, if not it'll be troublesome for niisan's group to find you. Or that's what the pineapple head said," said Chiyo as she looked over them. "Is there anything else that you would all like to know?"

The men in the room blinked at the toad and shook their heads no.

"Well have a good voyage then!" and the toad poofed away and back to wherever she came from.

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Reborn as he stepped up to where the toad had previously been. He got a nod from the group and with that, he signaled them to move out.

**ii.**

"Do you know how long it will take them to get to the designated area, Naruto?" questioned Shikamaru as he approached the blonds desk.

"They should be there within the next seven or eight hours. Though I left something with them to signal me when they will be approaching near us."

"You put a seal on them?"

Naruto hid a smirk, instead smiling kindly at his lead strategist.

"Of course, it'd be much easier to keep track of them."

"Well then it means we won't have to guess exactly when they'll appear at the location," murmured Shikamaru as he let himself sit down before Naruto. "Do you honestly think this is a good idea?" asked Shikamaru after a couple moments of silence.

Naruto looked up at his fellow friend, his eyes looking over the serious look that Shikamaru bore. It was rare for the lazy ninja to take on such a look, but then again they were hosting unknown people.

"I trust Reborn, as I've said I owe him my life. And from the reports he sent me on his charges, I only think one will be a problem," said Naruto as he picked at a file and showed it to Shikamaru. "Rokudo Mukuro. He seems to be against the mafia, yet he is part of them and he's coming. He has a female companion coming along with him," here Naruto pulled out another file, "Dokuro Chrome. She seems to have contracted an illness a few years ago and it hasn't let up. Mukuro-kun seems to deeply care for this girl and if he shows in any way, any treacherous plans or ideas, we'll abduct the girl from him and hold her in our custody. If he doesn't relent, well, we all know what to do."

"We kill him."

"We can't do that, no matter how dangerous he may end up being," sighed Naruto, "It would be the easy way, but then we'll have those charges of Reborn sticking up for Mukuro-kun, so the least we could possibly do, his detain him and seal off his flames and his eye."

"You are positive you can seal off these flames?" questioned Shikamaru as he looked over the files of the similar looking pair.

"Its close to being chakra, except just a bit more weak. Apparently you need a resolve to truly make the flames strong, I'm hoping these charges don't have a 'strong resolve', but even if they do, its not like I'll have a problem with them. And I highly doubt neither will their guards."

The two sat in silence, one sat in contemplating his words, while the other continued looking into the files. The door slid open within that quiet time frame of five minutes and in came in the rest of Naruto's personal council. They each sat down on the set up cushions on the floor, once they were all settled, they noticed what Shikamaru had in hand, but they didn't voice what they thought.

"You're all here again, which is nice," began Naruto, "Now what Shikamaru is holding are the files of our guests. These are all originals, but I will be making coupies for you all as soon as we finish here," said Naruto as he leaned onto his desk, his eyes boring into each members eyes. "I've already come up with who will be going to retrieve them, I choose three of you within this council, seeing as you all are my most trusted advisors. Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Neji will be going. I will suggest that you three be ready to go to the destined location within the next six hours, I will send a toad to each of you so that you may know when the time is ready."

"Now where exactly the guests will be staying, its easy to say, they will be staying with me in the Hokage Mansion." Naruto held a hand up at this as he saw his pink haired teammate begin to protest, "The reason is because, for one I have the most room and another because of the Anbu that are set up to watch over my home while I'm there and when I'm not. Any objections?"

"Uzumaki-san," spoke up a dark haired man, "May I suggest letting at least one of us staying with you during the guests stay? I know you have the Anbu watching over you and you yourself aren't no push over, but at least having one or two of us with you, or actually any active shinobi with you will be of much better conscience. No?"

Naruto held back the smirk, sometimes he liked the way the ex-root member thought. Of course he hadn't thought of doing what the pale man had suggested, but now that he thought about it, it would be of much better conscience.

"Alright Sai, I'll ask for the list of shinobi that could be able to take up the duty. Though we will be switched them around, I will not have my shinobi lazing about here at home, when we have missions to continue doing," spoke Naruto as he pulled a leaflet out of from one of his desks drawers. He wrote a note, called for one of his secretaries and handed them the note, asking for the files of at least active shinobi and those on leave from taking missions.

"Anything else that you would all like to suggest or add?"

"Will we be meeting the guests once they come?" spoke up Sakura from the back, "Or will that happen at a later date?"

"No, by the time our guests arrive, you'll all be called up here to the meeting room and we'll introduce ourselves and our guests," replied Naruto, "And on that thought, will the three that I have chosen, please bring them directly here. I'd rather not have paperless visitors be put through the gate guards." The blond got a nod of understanding from the three dark haired men and Naruto felt relieved.

"Anything else that would like to be brought up, bring it up now or it will be until the next meeting is called that you may be able to speak," no one seemed to make a move of saying anything, so Naruto called the end of the meeting and dismissed them all. Except for Shikamaru, who now reached out for the other files pertaining to their guests.

"I thought they would be older," spoke up Shikamaru as the last of Naruto's council left, "They seem relatively young, especially the ten year old."

"I expected them to be older as well, seeing as in their world, the mafia world, they seek the older crowd to lead seeing as they've seen more and have more wisdom."

"The eldest of the lot seems to be Hibari Kyoya, age 21. He also seems to be the strongest, closely followed by Mukuro. Those two also seem to have a history with each other, may I say that they should stay on opposite ends of your home, Naruto."

"I was thinking that as well. They seem like a rowdy lot and have only recently taken this training that my acquaintance started them on seriously. A bit too late if you ask me, but I'm hoping Reborn could kick them into shape quickly, I'd hate for them to be around here too long and to pick up our secrets. Which I highly doubt would happen."

"Hm, would you allow a psych test on them once they arrive and an interrogation."

"Denied, they're guests and they will be treated as such. Having them tested and interrogated is not what we do to guests, even if we don't have much of an idea on them."

"Then I'd like to assign myself as one of the shinobi staying with you for the first week, that way I can pick them apart on my own time and they won't really know," said Shikamaru, "And you can't deny me Naruto, I know you're iffy on them too."

"Allowed, what else do you want Shikamaru?"

"Nothing much, just after this is over can I have an extension on staying out in Sunagakure."

"Temari-chan got your eye hasn't she?" teased Naruto as he noticed his friend begin to blush a slight pink. "I'll see what I can do, knowing Gaara he'll be fine with it, but you'll need a reason to be going there."

"To further strengthen the bonds between are villages?"

"Are you saying that – you are saying that! I didn't know you had it in you Shika!" laughed Naruto as he reached over and hit Shikamaru in the shoulder. "I also thought you were gay too, seeing as you found women to be too troublesome for you."

"Shut up," muttered Shikamaru as he set down the files and fixed them to the way Naruto had them before, "Well I guess my times up here, plus I think you want to go out to eat, before you send out those three."

"Mhmm, I'm going to see if baa-chan wants to join in on this," murmured Naruto as he grabbed at the files on his desk and sealed them within a scroll, before putting it between the sash that held up his hakama. "I also think she'll have a bit of a puzzle to do when looking over Dokuro-chan, Lord knows that woman needs it."

Shikamaru made a sound of agreement and headed out in front of Naruto and waited for the blond to lock up his office before the accompanied each other out of the Hokage Building.

"I'll see you around Shikamaru," said Naruto as he and Shikamaru split ways. The lazy ninja called something similar to the blond, but Naruto was really sure as Shikamaru seemed to both yawn and mutter his words. The blond shrugged and continued on his own, following a familiar path that he often took after he made a decision that he wasn't completely sure about.

The blond leader bid his greetings to his people and even stopped to talk to a group of three children that bounded up to him, he chatted with them a couple minutes before patting their heads and sending them on their way. It was after fifteen minutes that the blond came upon a secluded home, with the Senju symbol engraved in the gateway. He entered the yard, flaring his chakra a bit to say that he, Uzumaki Naruto was visiting and not some idiot who was trying his best to warm his way into the home.

"Oi baa-chan! Guess who wants to take you out to eat?" yelled Naruto as he walked up the steps to the Senju clan home.

And, well, the usual occurred when Naruto called Tsunade baa-chan. It was just the normal way to greet one another, even after all the years.

**Iii.**

Lambo had refused to stay inside with everyone else as they discussed where they could possibly end up or the such. Lambo shook his head as he heard Gokudera yell something awful at Mukuro, who only laughed at the silver haired man's words.

Lambo didn't think they understood. Of course Lambo was one of the three that grew up around the mafia, but unlike the other two, Lambo was still a child, but unlike the rest of them, Lambo knew what he had to do. That's why he was so persistent in trying to beat up Reborn, because he knew if he could beat up Reborn he could finally leave, even if it meant leaving behind Mama Sawada and Tsuna.

Lambo pouted as he thought of this. Really he should have been strong enough, because when he came here at the age of five, he was able to trick grown men into thinking he was an innocent, sweet child. Of course grown mafia men didn't know that Lambo had started getting tutored in the arts of deception. So once Lambo managed to trick the two men, the boy went on his way to the boss, who was like a grandfather to him and ratted out the two men.

This got Lambo what he wanted. The Bovino boss had heard that Reborn was to be in Japan to tutor the next Vongola Boss, so he sent the young toddler to seek out Reborn, to hopefully train him. But Reborn hadn't done that, he totally ignored the young child, saying he was weak and couldn't do much.

Which wasn't true.

Tsuna, at the time, was weak and useless.

Lambo was about to say something, knowing that someone was watching him, but his words still in his mouth as the boat seemed to suddenly stop and three unknown men, garbed in black appeared in the middle of the deck. Lambo stayed quiet and pushed himself against the wall, hoping to hide from them, but it was no use. One of the men looked at him through the slits of his white mask and Lambo froze. He'd never met people like this before, even Varia, when he'd met with them on occasion couldn't suffocate him with a look.

He could feel his heart beating loudly in his ears and thumping dangerously against his chest. Before he could call out for help, one of the men appeared before him, kneeling down.

"Relax and breath little one," he murmured, patting Lambo's head. The man before Lambo, turned back, probably glaring at the one that had frightened Lambo and said something to him, that got that one to scoff and look away, his rigid posture breaking. "Now little one," said the man, as he turned to look back at Lambo, "Where is the one named Reborn."

"Are you the men escorting us to where we are going?" asked Lambo. The man before him nodded and Lambo opened his mouth, "They're inside there. Reborn should be with them. Be careful though, cause Stupidera is on edge and he's close to blowing everybody but Dame-Tsuna up."

The man nodded at what the young boy told him and motioned to the other two that the others were inside, away from the rain that had started to fall.

"Come with me, you'll get sick if you stay out here."

As the trio began going inside they each thought they heard the young boy murmur 'its not like anybody here would care,' but brushed it aside. They followed behind Lambo, stopping when he stopped outside a room in which murmurs could be heard through the door.. The young boy pointed towards the door and told them that everybody but Chrome-chan was inside because she was feeling ill. The trio nodded and knocked on the door. It was a bit unnerving for them to have a child watching their every move, but its not like they weren't used to it, but this boy, something about him didn't feel right.

"Its probably the stupid cow, you finally come back – you're not the stupid cow," Gokudera spoke harshly as he opened the door. "Who are you and how'd you get on here?" growled Gokudera, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and was about to pull out his dynamite on the men.

"We are your escorts," spoke out the one that had calmed down Lambo, "I suggest to you all to grab your packs and bring them out with you, we want to get away from this area as quickly as possible."

Lambo having already taken a liking to the man, listened to him, and turned around in the hallway to go to the room were he had put his things. He also went to alert Chrome that it was time to take their leave.

"Show us a document and your face, I don't trust those who hide themselves from others and expect us to trust them," spoke up Reborn, from behind Gokudera.

The one that had scared Lambo, appeared beside the first masked man and held up a scroll.

"Forgive us, but apart from both protecting our identities and it being part of our uniform, our leader has not given us consent to remove our masks," said the last man, who remained behind the other two. "But it will be logical for you all to trust us this once and to hurry as well."

"I got my things!" shouted Lambo, "And Chrome-chan's as well!"

The ten year old announced as he bounded up to the three men, with Chrome close behind him. He stopped before the light from the room could pass over him, preferring to stay in the dark seeing the way Gokudera and Reborn were staring at him. Though he completely ignored their looks and looked up at the masked men.

"I'm ready to go, sir!"

"Lambo! What are you doing trusting these men?"

"Because."

"Because why?" asked Yamamoto.

"There's going to be a storm, duh."

The simple and almost deadpanned response from the ten year old had the guardians within the room looking at the child as if he'd grown another head, before they quickly started getting their things and heading on outside – where curses began to be spoken and thrown around as the pounding rain hit them and the waves beginning to stir from there calm began to crash against the sides of the boat.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" questioned Hibari, who up until the meeting they'd had a couple days ago, had yet to speak.

"Easy, you'll stand in the middle closely together, it would be a great suggestion for you all to hold on to each other, while we surround all of you, and from their its _magic_," ended the masked man who had scared off Lambo.

"Sarcasm won't help you in this, sir," spoke up Lambo as he did as the man said, "Come on! I want to get out of this rain!"

So before the child could throw a tantrum, the guardians stood together in the middle of the three men, holding onto each others wrists and in Lambo and Chrome's case their hands. The three men surrounded them, linking their hands and spreading out so that they wouldn't be so close. Reborn and Tsuna noticed that on the men's mask some kinds of lines and swirls began to appear, which soon began to move from their arms, down their whole body and onto the people in the middle of them. The others began to notice when they fault a foreign type of power begin to creep up from their feet, but before they could look down to check it out, they felt a pulling sensation all around them, before they appeared toppled over in what appeared to be a sitting room.

"It took you three long enough, did everything go well?" came a low voice, "Nobody is missing a limb?"

The three men shook their heads no and with a signal from what appeared to be a blond haired man in a white yukata, they shushined from the sitting room to another part of the Hokage Manor – not that the people laid out on the floor knew that.

"I would welcome you all with open arms, but its nearing midnight and you all seem to have reached your peak today," spoke Naruto, a hint of mirth in his voice. "So Ziomara here will show you to your rooms and tomorrow morning we could have a formal introduction. Does that sit well with you, Reborn-san?"

The arcobaleno nodded his head from where he sat on Yamamoto's shoulder. To which the young maid who was kneeled behind Naruto took to standing up and walking towards the group of guardians.

"If you you'll follow me please," she murmured, going right down a hallway and disappearing.

The group, albeit a bit confused from what had happened, followed suit and the only one left behind was the young Bovino child. Whose lime colored eyes seemed to stare down at Naruto with both awe and wary. The blond leader gave the dark haired boy a smile and he himself stood up, going before the child and kneeling so that he could have a much better time holding his attention.

"And why is someone as young as yourself with a group of men?" questioned Naruto, his eyes looking over the small child.

"Because it would be an honor to my family," mumbled the boy, his eyes downcast as he admitted that to a complete and utter stranger. "I'm Lambo by the way!" chirped Lambo a smile quickly splitting his face as he looked up at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, its nice to meet you Lambo-kun," smiled Naruto, his heart slightly reaching out to the young boy, "Now its late for you, time for bed don't you think?"

With that said the young boy gave a loud yawn and a slight hiccup, to which he smiled sheepishly for.

"Maybe just a little," he giggled out, "But I think I was left behind."

"No fear then, for I am here!" chirped Naruto unexpectedly, "I'll show you to your room, follow along now, and maybe I'll even tell you something that your fellows won't find out."

"R-really? Cool!"

And Lambo trotted behind Naruto, who couldn't help but think that the young boy reminded him of another little brat that he knew of.

**.iiii.**

The next morning the guardians were awoken by the maid who had escorted them to their rooms, she had patiently waited outside the hallway for them to get ready, and once they were all dressed out of their night clothes, she led to a room.

Naruto and Lambo already seemed to be their together, something that seemed to upset Tsuna just a bit. The two whispered to each other and by the way they smiled it seemed like they were getting along just fine. Once the sound of footsteps was heard though, the conversation between the two was put to a stop and Lambo stood up, inclined his head towards Naruto before moving towards the other end of the table so Tsuna could sit beside the blond leader.

"Did everyone sleep well last night?" asked Naruto, once everybody was settled down. Of course he didn't get a reply. Though he took it as if they had replied, "Good, well now that you're all rested up, its time for introductions." said the blond as he leaned forward on the table, his eyes dancing with mirth, "Ah, Ziomara, would you mind bringing us some tea and snacks?" The maid nodded and bowed before leaving the room to retrieve what the blond had asked of her.

"Now then," the mirth from Naruto's eyes seemed to vanish as his gaze became cold and calculating. His eyes looked over each face carfully, noting things that most would take for granted. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he spoke after a while, "Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

With that said, Naruto turned to look at the brown haired man beside him, who blinked but followed suit.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, to be Vongola Tenth," said the brown haired man, whose gaze then flickered to the one beside him.

"Gokudera Hayato, right hand man," grunted the silver haired man, jade eyes staring straight ahead.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," spoke up the black haired man, his voice cheery and his toffee eyes looking into the azure ones of Naruto.

"D-dokuro Chrome," murmured the only woman in the group, to which Naruto frowned. He'd have a talk with his one later on as well.

"Lambo!"

"I know you already Lambo-kun," Naruto's frown was quickly replaced by a smile, "You, opposite of Lambo-kun."

"Hibari Kyoya," stiffly said the dark haired male, who looked as if he'd like to be anywhere else but there.

"Sasagawa Ryohei!" yelled the white haired one, who saluted to Naruto.

"Rokudo Mukuro, kufufu," chuckled the one on Naruto's right side.

Naruto nodded as he could finally put a face to a name. Having already taken the chance, he had spoken to Lambo about all the ones present, and the young boy had given enough information to him that he could possibly write a book and fully predict everything that the seven here would do. Though before Naruto could say something, the door slid open and in walked Ziomara with what Naruto had asked her to bring.

"Breakfast is almost finished sir, would you like for me to bring it here, or will you eat in the dining room."

"Dining room," replied Naruto, and the girl nodded and walked away after having set everything up on the table. "Now, Reborn-san, have you explained to them how things work around here?" asked Naruto, as he looked down at the baby who sat beside him.

"Mostly everything. I've told them about your laws and how some things work around here, another thing I said to them was to follow whatever you had to say, seeing as you're the leader here."

Naruto nodded at what the arcobaleno said. He took a moment to pour himself tea, gesturing to the rest of the seated members to have a cup before they proceeded. As he took a sip from his cup, Naruto's eyes roamed over the group, how each seemed to have a slight tension in their shoulders. He smiled, shaking his a head a bit, before setting his cup down.

"You should all relax, as long as you are here within these village walls and within my home. You are safe here, unlike in your old home," said Naruto

"Then I suppose, the other things that they don't know, they will know when the time comes, I am sure. Now that we've all been formally introduced to each other, I'd like to show you around the manor and after breakfast, perhaps you're all up for a little tour of the village. If not, then you're all welcome to lounge around, though I will say this – the rooms that are off limits, will stay that way. You will _not _in any way _try _to gain access into those rooms, is that understood?" the small amount of killer intent that Naruto released made Tsuna shiver and even Mukuro glance warily at the blond. "Good, now if you'll follow me to the dining room, we can enjoy breakfast."

Tsuna nodded, albeit a bit afraid of the kind looking blond. He tossed a glance to Reborn, hoping that the arcobaleno knew exactly what he was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

****I'm still trying to get the feel of how I want this story to go, so the first couple chapters will be a bit awkward, heh. Well hopefully this is alright for the follow up chapter and I think its completely decent. I really didn't know how to go around certain things, but meh, this is what I got.

And ah, there are going to be a lot of completely different elements to this story.

And yeah, I ain't got much to say so if you have questions just send me a PM or leave a review? I'll try my best to answer :)

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	4. chapter iii

**Chapter 3**

_A blond sat atop the Third Hokage's head, his blue eyes looking over the village he hoped to lead. A bittersweet smile seemed to form on his lips, his eyes closing as he looked away from the village. _

_That was if they accepted him._

_Which he doubted they ever would. _

_But he would change that, he would make them notice, whether they wanted to or not. His bittersweet smile turned into a more heartfelt one, he opened his eyes, a sense of determination swimming about the blue hues._

_He'll make them see._

_Even if it killed him._

In the end, Uzumaki Naruto did make them see. He had changed many minds and hearts, along with the way Konoha was. He had taken his rightful place and he had done his dead mother and father proud. Though at the moment as he sat in the meeting room with his three elders he couldn't help but hate his job at the moment.

Hokage.

It was a proud thing to claim.

It was also a horrific job.

"Uzumaki! Are you listening?" growled the blond haired woman as she slammed her hand down on the table top to catch the man's attention.

"Yes Tsunade-san, I am listening." _'Even though there is no point for you to complain, what is done is done.' _

"You should have informed us of what you were planning. Do you think it matters if you are repaying this man back? Did you even think of what they are capable of and what that might mean if they decide to turn on you?" questioned the buxom blond, who even in her old age didn't look a day over twenty-seven.

"Of course, I mulled it over before I sent my messenger. Do you find me incapable of thinking ahead? I am not twelve nor fifteen years old Tsunade-san. I know what I am doing," responded Naruto, albeit his words had more of a bite than he had wanted them too. "Plus does it not give us an advantage to look over and see how those in the outer world work? They have different methods than us and I'm very interested in them."

"So because of your interest Uzumaki-san, you have brought in strangers into our home land?" spoke the bandaged up man at the end of the table. "I honestly do not see how this will work for us. This is a waste of our resources."

Naruto smirked.

"But Danzo-san, aren't you interested in their works?" questioned Naruto, his eyes locking with the lone one of the aged warrior. "I'm pretty sure that if the way they fight or do things, we might be able to incorporate some of them into our ranks. I've seen the way they fight and their powers are pretty interesting. Would it not be good for us at this moment to have something the rest of the countries don't have?"

"The thing you are forgetting Naruto, is that they need their own teacher for their specific training," cut in Jiraiya, before Naruto could say any more to the now interested Danzo. "Sure it'd be something we could trump our enemies over, but the time that it'll take for them to be up to par and on our standards will take too long."

Naruto held a smirk back as he looked at his own teacher. Leave it to the man who knew what those mafioso's powers were and to try to stop him.

"I know that as well, Jiraiya. The possibilities though, it would help us immensely. Of course if this were to be agreed on, the first generation that we manage to get would be a bit rocky, but by the third or fourth generation of these fighters we'll have a force to be reckoned with."

"And pray tell Uzumaki-san, how do you plan to gain this first generation?" asked Danzo a knowing smile at the corner of his lips.

"I've already started talking to one of our guests, from the files you have you would know he is the youngest of the lot. Ten year old, Vongola Lightening Guardian, Lambo."

"The youngest are easily the best to persuade," murmured Danzo, "What do you plan to do with him?"

"Naruto, don't tell me!" spoke out Tsunade as she looked up said child's folder. Naruto smiled at the elder woman's direction and nodded.

"They don't trust in him too much, they consider him a child. Sadly they don't know that amongst them he is four of the few that _knows_." Naruto emphasized the last word, his gaze landing on each of the three elders. "He already trusts me more than a couple of his people and I'm only giving it more time until I can suggest to him if he wishes to be a part of something new. Though that is if you three agree on this, then I'd just have to inform the council and tell them what is going to happen."

"Naruto," said Jiraiya, leaning against the back of his chair, "If you do decide to do this, only inform two or three of your council, there won't be much need for all of them to know."

"Sheesh," grumbled Tsunade as she ran a hand through her hair, "I agree with Jiraiya, inform a few of what you plan and make sure they are also ones that can convince some of these so called guardians to stay."

"A back up plan is necessary if that fails then," said Naruto as he leaned back in his chair, satisfied that they had seen his way. He began to straighten the folders in front of him and he once again looked up at Danzo, "If this fails we would need to send some of your operatives along with a couple of mine to a certain location so we can have our own."

Danzo nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else that you would all like to add in?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" mumbled Jiraiya, his gaze on Naruto. "You do know that you will end up making enemies with Reborn and Vongola if you go through with this."

Naruto closed his eyes, a sigh escaping him. He nodded. He already knew what he was getting into. But this was for the village.

"I know what I am doing and if all goes right, Vongola and Reborn would never know who did it or how it happened."

**.ii.**

He had promised that soon after he was done with his business, he would come get them and show them about the village. For now they were free to do as much lazing about as they wanted.

Which was exactly what Hibari did.

Of course he refused to stay inside with everyone else. Instead Hibari took to going outside, his pet Hibird following closely behind him as the twenty one year old followed one of the paths that led into the forest that surrounded Konoha.

_'There was a village, Kyoya. A huge village, surrounded and hidden by these huge, beautiful trees. And if you happened to just laze about one of the paths and look up, you can see people running through the treetops. These people were called shinobi. They were the warriors of this village, Kyoya. They protected its people and they also kept the peace amongst their village.'_

His grandmothers voice said in his head and to see if her words were true, Hibari stopped along the path, found himself a nice tree to rest against. He looked up and it was to his surprise that was his grandmother had said was true, every now and then he would see people garbed in black streak past the green tree tops.

"Just what did my grandparents know," murmured Hibari, as he held out his finger for Hibird to rest on. He stroked the small bird, who chirped its like for the treatment Hibari was giving it. The twenty-one year old gave a rare smile to the small animal, before sending the bird off. The young man breathed a sigh of relief, though he tensed up as he felt someone nearing him. Hibari's eyes narrowed and he calmly looked around, but he couldn't find or pinpoint in which direction his watcher was. The corner of Hibari's mouth twitched and he forced himself to relax. It wouldn't do well to overreact, especially if the stories his grandparents had told him were true.

But for now he wouldn't think about, he would just sit against this tree and relax. Letting nature keep his mind in check and hopefully away from those idiots inside.

**.ii.**

Sasuke couldn't help the growl that came from his mouth as he glared at the ten year old child. Said child gave the twenty-six year old a sheepish smile, before running off.

"I uncovered one of them! Lambo-sama is the greatest!" exclaimed the child as he ran down the halls to the main living area of the Hokage's home.

The Uchiha sighed, barely keeping himself from palming his face. How could a child, untrained in the ninja arts, sneak up on him and take off his mask. The only reason he had caught the boy was because said child had exclaimed his success and had woken an irritable man up. Though Sasuke would give the boy a hand for doing as he did, not many were able to sneak up on him while he slept. Still that didn't stop the proud man from hunting the boy down and strangling him up from his ankles.

"Oi! You can't do that! That's cheating!" the child yelled as he hung upside from the ceiling.

"Tch, I just did idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot!"

Before Sasuke could reply and poke the boy in the forehead, a voice called out to which the young boy made a face.

"Lambo keep it down – Lambo! What do you think you're doing?" questioned the black haired teen as he approached where the young boy was being held.

"Punishment," uttered the Uchiha, his dark eyes now on the toffee eyed teen. The man blinked at the Uchiha's response, his eyes trailing down to what he held in his hand, before a grin threatened to split the mans face in half.

"So you were one of our guides last night?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he didn't give the man a yes or no. The black haired teen, seemed used to this type of attitude and continued to approach his side.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," said Yamamoto as he held up a hand, a carefree smile on his lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke," murmured Sasuke as he grasped the man's hand and shook it once, twice, and then let go.

A silence settled over the two, as Sasuke continued to taunt Lambo, who wiggled in the ropes that held him. A smirk passed over Sasuke's lips, this reminded him too much of that idiot friend of his.

"You're a swordsman?" came the question, snapping Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Ah," he said, nodding his head. "Not exactly a swordsman, but I can fight decently with this blade."

The toffee eyes of the to-be mafioso glinted dangerously and it unsettled Sasuke, This man was just happily laughing and not caring what happened to the child. Now he looked like he was a eying prey – Sasuke's eyes twitched at that thought. He, Uchiha Sasuke, was not in anyway _prey _to anyone. So raising what seemed to be a nicely plucked eyebrow, Sasuke grasped the handle of the katana, and with a haughty look he proclaims to the Vongola Swordsman.

"How about we trade blades?"

Lambo was cut down, fell to a messy heap on the floor, and his cries were ignored as the two dark haired men left the room and off outside to the training field.

"Geez," uttered Lambo as he rubbed his head, "Stupid duck head."

**.iii.**

Arms folded across his chest, a tick mark on his forehead and the corner of his mouth twitching in annoyance. The Hokage was not pleased.

"So tell me again _how _exactly you two idiots managed to broaden the landscape of my training grounds?"

All his fellow ninja did was grunt, before turning away and picking his fallen katana up. The other one, just hid his sword behind his back, rubbed the back of his head and grinned. One was nervously chuckling, the other was far to used to this, Naruto was definietly not amused.

"Uchiha! You either fix this within the next hour or you'll be doing D-ranks for the next three months!" threatened Naruto, who then turned to the teen, "And you! I don't care what Reborn thinks you'll be training under Tenten on your free time!"

As Naruto fell through the common phase of his 'yelling and punishment', he then quickly fell into following phase 'whine and complain about everything' to which the Sawada and Gokudera brats happened on.

While Tsuna stared at the firy and disasterous scene before him, Gokudera whistled lowly, but to the two quickly switched it up as Naruto turned on them, a pitiful look on his face.

"Keep a watch over him," he grumbled as he passed by the pair, "I need a drink,"

Tsuna and Gokudera gave each others looks, before turning to Yamamoto who had at that point finally sheathed his sword and was now staring at the Uchiha as he somehow managed to summon a wave of water to extinguish the fire that had started.

"So what happened here?" questioned Tsuna once he got over his amazement.

"Uh, we sparred..."

"Idiot! Spars don't end like that!" grated Gokudera as he pointed in the now smoky direction.

"Well, the guy surprised me," mumbled Yamamoto, "You know he doesn't have a bad hand in his sword, he could honestly demolish me in a real fight."

"...But...you've already beaten Squalo-san!"

It was at that point that Sasuke had given up trying to fix the landscape, so he turned away and walked up to the trio. Clamping a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder Sasuke gave the teen a smirk.

"Not to bad, Yamamoto," and with that the Uchiha walked away, secretly hoping that that one Yamato man was in the village so he could help him in his dilemma. "The idiot would probably set aside the worst D-ranks..._(shudder)_...I better find that man fast."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

****Hey I see that you made it to the bottom, so the least I could do is beg for you to not kill or maim me in anyway. From the way this chapter started to go, I'm going to make this story fully AU. Because well, eheh. Things are different. Some things that happened in canon happened here, others did not [like Jiraiya and Danzo dying and other stuff that will be written on later if I remember]

Ahh, hopefully you enjoyed this :) If not well, I'm sorry, and the only reason Sasuke won one over on Yamamoto was because the way he fights with his sword his with a lightening extension to it and well, lightening and water don't really mix [where the water came from no clue] but yeah. Everything went BOMB.

The beginning eheh, I couldn't help it.

Plus it'd be nice to see this, though the way Naruto had told the three [especially Danzo] he's going to things a bit differently.

So uh, other than that

Bye~

Until whenever! :3

-_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
